Proyecto a Prototipo: Cross Mlp x Fate Stay Night
by Jack Dark hell
Summary: Una idea algo rara prototipo de un cross, si os llama la atencion son bienvenidos a ojear e comentar acerca de la idea, comentario e oc son recibidos.


Hola he aquí un anuncio :V

Anuncio:

Buenas Gente… soy Jack…

Ejem.

Este anuncio se trata de que estoy a punto de publicar en mi cuenta nueva un Cross Raro Mlp x Fate Stay Night

Si lo sé, raro…

Pero en sin… si están interesado pásense por mi nueva cuenta en estos días o en algunos momentos…

Es un UA (universo alterno) después de lo ocurrido en Fate Apocrypha

Sus principales variantes:

Twilight es alemana, Rarity es inglés-japonesa,

Todos los Servants son personajes de Mlp

Tratare de mantenerme lo más que pueda al canon de ambas series.

Todo lo demás está en trabajo...

En fin

Si os llamo la atención.

Decidme

He aqui una muestra:

 ** _Fate_** ** _Discordia/Disharmony: Prologue._**

Era un día cualquiera en Bernkastel-Kues, un bello pueblo alemán. Las estructuras de las casas de colores a blanco y rojo le daban el toque nostálgico a la mayoría de los regresados del extranjero.

La ciudad a cercanías del rio Mosela daba junto con sus colinas de verdes césped, las casas arremolinadas daba la ilusión de los arcaicos pueblos de mitos, leyendas e demás, en la ciudad en medio de la calle corría como si no hubiera mañana…

Una hermosa adolescente corría por las calles del lugar, tenía el cabello negro largo hasta la cintura, una chaqueta morada claro junto a una bufanda de a cuadros azules con blancos, pantalones jeans azules, en su cabeza una boina morada, mientras corría se le notaba el sudor en su piel pálida, sus ojos color amatista estaban medio cerrados por el esfuerzo, la mochila en su espalda se movía con furia al final con su lamentable estado físico llego a su lugar de encuentro…

La biblioteca de Cusa, el hogar de Nicolás Cusa, el erudito del siglo XV, actualmente residenciaba en ese lugar que con los libros de sobra le impedían como tal el que alguien salvo ella quisiera el entrar ahí.

Ella era…

Zwielicht Glanz

Descendiente de la Familia Glanz, una familia de ascendencia experta en ramas de Taumaturgia, alquimia junto a otras diversas artes, incluso se adjudicaba el descender del legendario Georg Faust, tener sangre de Elizabeth Barthory e incluso el descender de Merlín Ambrosius… claro que todo ello sin confirmarse realmente.

Ella como única descendiente con circuitos mágicos decentes actual se había dedicado desde el momento de darse cuenta de sus capacidades a estudiar, entrenarse e prepararse para poder llevar prosperidad a su clan, mas no obstante al realmente llamar la atención de los miembros del asociación mágica hasta que llego ese día…

La guerra del santo Grial.

Desde el incidente durante la 2da guerra mundial al tener a expertos de taumaturgia del bando nazi les permitió a los del tercer Reich el crear un ritual con el cual se harían con el control de un Santo Grial ello trajo consigo que el lugar destinado a ser la sede de la guerra anterior por un giro de alguna clase en el destino fuese obsoleta para la guerra.

Mientras el mundo se debatía por matarse entre ellos en esa época los Magus de los Bandos del Tercer Reich se enfrentaban a alianza mercenaria de los aliados causando más perdidas exponenciales que cualquier conflicto humano común…

Suspiro.

Al final los aliados ganaron.

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, Europa seria el epicentro de las siguientes masacres conocidas como guerras del grial…

Volvió a suspirar.

Tomo de entre los estantes de su hogar una tetera, la hornilla de su cocina se encendió, sus múltiples libros apiñados en altas torres de texto con toda clase de conocimientos de lo oculto su cama que al igual rodeada de libros se hallaba desordenada, el perfil de frente de su rostro mostraría sus ojeras de noches en vela, el agua hirvió e ella le agrego la bolsa de te artificial.

\- Es el día…- tomo de su taza en caso de ser seleccionada para la guerra estaría más que preparada…

TOCCK

Alguien paso por la puerta, la chica se levantó de la silla en la que estaba, encarando al mensajero de la torre del reloj, sorpresa fue al ver que se trataba de un simple homúnculo vestido cual mayordomo con una expresión aburrida aparentemente natural.

\- ¿Es usted Zwielicht Glanz?-

\- Si…-

\- Bien… ahora, necesito que me digas tus propiedades mágicas y…

\- Disculpe pero es no va a pasar-

El Homúnculo le vio fijamente, la joven frente a él no era lo suficientemente estúpida como revelar sus habilidades, cartas de triunfo e demás, sencillamente evaluaba a la niña junto con sus ojos, antinaturales sin duda pero que emanaban la energía mágica suficiente como para indicarle lo digna que era para la opción de enfrentarse a esa guerra y todo lo que viniera con ella.

\- Muy bien, veo que no es la ingenua niña con deseos de grandeza que se decía que era pero… necesito una mirada por muy poca que sea a sus posibles habilidades-

La chica le miro molesta, entonces hizo aparecer en sus dedos un anillo, en seguida desde la parte superior del edificio llego revoloteando mientras daba su canto característico un búho de plumaje café, el cual se depositó en la mano de la chica antes de empezar cantar su llamada tranquilamente.

\- Este es mi familiar… ¿suficiente prueba?-

\- …-

El Homúnculo asintió en entendimiento, podía el percibir la magia en el animal, sin duda algo notable para su edad, seguido como mensajero de la torre del reloj saco de sus ropajes un contrato de papiro bastante antiguo.

\- A continuación… firmara un Geass, donde al inicia la batalla se hará responsable usted misma de su propia vida- ofreciendo una pluma la chica le vio.

La chica no dudo con un rápido movimiento firmo aceptando el ser responsable de su propia integridad física, suspirando el hombre guardo el contracto, luego desde el auto que llego otros dos homúnculos pasaron dejando una gran caja en el suelo, la chica expectante confirmo la cantidad saturada de magia en ese lugar.

\- Este es el catalizador, dentro de unas horas se enviara a un hombre a recogerle e llevarle al sitio de la guerra… espero la fortuna le sonríe-

Despidiéndose el hombre artificial se alejó en su auto, la chica miro a su búho con una mirada impasible antes de gritar emocionada mientras le abrazaba, su mayor sueño se le había cumplido ahora debía de…

Sobrevivir…

A una guerra campal.

Demonios…

* * *

Eso sería todo hasta el momento unas aclaraciones:

Zwielicht Glanz es Twilight Sparkle en alemán eso sería todo aún no está terminado esperen si están interesados.


End file.
